Hot Ass Bastard
by cheerlove
Summary: Due to some unfortunate circumstances, trainee Ayana has to room with the most arrogant, selfish, hot bastard on earth! And he just looooves to push her buttons...and other things... PS: steamy & funny story sex #one shot #Merry Christmas #happy new year


Dante was only three sizes away from being the incredible hulk. He was tall, broad and very muscular, he looked like any other guy who trained in the gym a lot, except for the fact, he had supernatural powers. Incredible strength and speed, which made him the most important asset in the Zilion Warrior community. He was seen as a soldier, to run and lead the most important missions. Everybody feared him.

Not fear as in a respectful way, but feared him as in bat-shit afraid of him. Dante was unpredictable and impulsive, two very dangerous combinations. Once he lost his temper, nobody could stop or blow off his anger force. He could knock out somebody dead with just a fist blow.

Nobody wanted or dared to talk or walk up to him, his extremely stunning complexion even fueled his arrogance to being superior to everyone. He was hard to work with, he didn't respect the elders, had obviously never heard of teamwork, as self-centered and arrogant as he was.

The Zilion Elders had to put up with him and his extra wishes because he had excellent fighting skills, and without him, they'd be lost. Dante knew that and took full advantage of it. Instead of sharing rooms and cabins like all the other soldiers, he had demanded his own house, which was granted to him , with special commodities, like a flatscreen and a laptop..it's not like he could use facebook, because , the surely wasn't a person on this earth who wanted to befriend someone as arrogant and selfish who ran on others, with his sharp tongue. But Dante couldn't care less, he lived with an I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude, and wasn't even thinking the least bit about changing.

The elders had almost begged him on their knees to see a hired anger management therapist, but Dante had managed for the therapist to leave in anger, without every returning. The elders had hired five more professionals since, but Dante had scared them all off and the Zilion Community couldn't afford to waste yet more money on too expensive therapists, who couldn't work with Dante anyway. So, they had given the job to a young trainee who studied psychology and was having an internship at the Warrior Institution. They doubted she could handle Dante, that would be a miracle, but at least it was worth a try, and for free.

Dante was staring at his electrocuting bracelets in the little grey walled interview room, waiting yet for another therapist. The bracelets had been put on him, in case he became violent and needed to be put down, for the safety of those around him, as if some bracelets could stop him, when he was in his element. He had his fun chasing them off, this time he planned, if the therapist was an elderly woman, to show her his naked butt, and maybe crap on the table , she should be indignant enough to leave. He chuckled at his own thought when the door opened.

Dante couldn't believe his eyes, when a girl walked in, with a high ponytail, a white sweatshirt with pink hearts on it, tight jeans , boots and a notepad. ,Are you guys kidding me? You're sending a kid to anger-manage me? This one looks like she just woke up from nap time in kindergarden.' He said to the cameras and listening devices he knew where installed in the room, behind one of the walls, scientists were watching him.

The girl had almond eyes which looked at him curios and yet ambitious. ,This oughta be good.' He said, leaning back in his chair with crossed arms, amused of what would come out of this girl.

,Hi, I'm Ayana..I'm not a therapist..just a trainee, and perhaps you wanna talk to me.' She said with a smile. She didn't stutter, but talked slowly as if he was stupid. ,Hi, I'm Dante, do you wanna be my best friend, then we can give each other manicures.' Dante put his head in his palms with a big fake smile on his face and mimicked her tone, playing cheerful.

,That was uncalled for..but anyway…I'll just get to the point. I'll ask you some questions and you just have to answer them… kay?' She asked tugging a hair strand behind her ear. ,Kay guuuurl.' He continued his female attitude. ,Do you have friends?' She asked him, with those puppy brown eyes. ,Oh yeah, totally! I have like a dozen friends, we have sleep overs and we talk about boys all the time. It's really great.' He cheered and looked at her interested. She bit her tongue and continued with her second question. ,Do you have family?' She looked up at him again. ,Yeah, my mom she's so nice, she always makes me scarfs for christmas and bakes delicious muffins on my birthday, and my dad he spends all his money on buying me sneakers, and then we go sailing every weekend, and every tuesday night, we have a father-son heart to heart.' He still pitched his voice to make it sound like a girl's. ,Strange…my notepad says you're an orphan.' She told him.

,Whaaat?' Dante played shocked. ,My parents are dead? Why did nobody tell me this, I think my world is falling apart!' He fanned himself. ,How am I supposed to live like this…' He covered his eyes for dramatic effect. ,You're not taking any of this seriously!' Ayana said annoyed. ,Of course not, I'm not gonna take any instructions from a girl with hearts on her sweater, we're not in Disneyland honey, if you wanna be of use to me…' He had gotten louder at the beginning but know turned his voice into a seductive one. ,How about you take your clothes off?' He scanned her body and she raised an eyebrow. ,Excuse me?' She asked, the eyebrow still up. ,You heard me.' He said cockily, his eyes prying from her chest to her face. ,How about a little more respect?' She demanded as if she were an adult. ,Oh, more respect? Ok..ehm..how about..you get on your knees and suck my..' ,Screw you.' She said losing all her professionalism. ,Uhh..did I hit a nerve there?' Dante was thoroughly amused. ,Did you do that for your ex-boyfriend and he didn't appreciate it?' He asked and if looks could kill, Dante had just gotten a scratch. ,Well, at least I've had social human interaction.' She hissed and Dante nodded. ,You've had sex, congratulations…and since you're so experienced with..as you call it…social human interaction..why don't you give me a glimpse of it, by stripping?' He added a smile to his phrase and he could see she was getting angry which made him chuckle.

,Wow, your desperation for physical contact, clearly shows how lonely you are. Not getting laid? Kissed or hugged? Well, guess what, if you were a little nicer, maybe you'd have someone who would willingly ,strip' for you. But that's never gonna happen, because you're an asshole and nobody will ever like you.' She said and it's like her voice had an echo. ,Ok, now that stung deep.' He admitted and got up. ,To clear a few misunderstandings…I'm never desperate..don't forget that and…' He slowly walked up to her, not signaling any danger and stood in front of her. She only went to his chest and he looked down on her like an ant. ,I can have anyone I want because I can take anyone I want..there's really nothing holding me back from taking you across the table and destroying your body from the inside. Doggy Style.' He emphasized his last words. He could see she was still angry but she swallowed nervously. ,Are you scared yet?' He sneered bringing his face down to level with hers ,Or deeply aroused?' He stared at her lips, she wanted him, he could smell it. ,I'm disgusted.' She said through clenched teeth. ,Mmh.' He suddenly grabbed her butt cheeks, and raised her onto him. ,I'm surely aroused.'

She quickly tried to pry off him, but Dante had her butt cheeks tight in his grip. ,Let me down.' She punched his chest and it was like someone was caressing him. ,Oh admit it, this is the most exciting weekend you've had in ages…being taken by the bad boy, every girl's wettest dream…' He squeezed her ass cheeks and she gasped indignant. ,You ass…' Before she could finish that, Dante planted a kiss on her lips which through her totally off balance, and then he dropped her, and she fell on her butt. ,Oooops.' Dante said walking back to his seat. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and got up. ,You deserve to be strangled.' She said aggravated and wanted to kick him, but he dodged, his skills were way too advanced to not know, when a little girl was aiming for him. ,You missed.' He enlightened her and sat down.

She made an annoyed sound and stormed out the room. Dante had even managed to set off the trainee.

Dante's normal daily routine set in when he was in the middle of action, fighting in battle. They went against the Razor, a clan set out to destroy the Zilion Community. All the soldiers were in their black gears, weapons ready to harm. Dante stood at the top of his legion, smashing anything and anyone standing in his way. He had tossed a Razor against and tree where he fell limp like a sack of potatoes, he was invincible. He had almost stormed into the fortress, when some fool yelled ,retreat, too many men down'. Dante turned around aggravated. ,What?' He asked annoyed. Who just stopped and retreated in the middle of battle? He was working with fools. The second he had turned around and was unwary, three solid metal arrows pierced his chest. Dante stuttered for a second and stared down on himself, at the blood streaming from his chest. ,Shit.' He said and started running before his strength left him.

He was the first to arrive at the Zilion Community, he was so fast, the others were hours behind. ,Dante? What happened?' One of the elders who saw him asked him. ,I was shot by three arrows if that isn't obvious.' He still had enough energy to be cocky. ,I meant at the fortress.' The elder asked, not sure how bad Dante's injury was, by the way the black gear soaked up most of his blood. ,Well, it clearly didn't go well, don't you think? A lot of men are down, they're somewhere far behind me.' Dante said, having enough from this conversation, and running to his house.

The elders sent the whole medical staff to go meet the soldiers, and save what could be saved. Only one, did they send after Dante, even though he could heal by himself, they wanted someone to check on him, and since nobody volunteered, they had sent the trainee in. There was always good use for trainees.

Ayana, with a first aid kit in her hands, knocked on Dante's door, rolling her eyes. ,Whoever you are, fuck off.' Ayana heard from the inside, she was really tempted to leave and let this bastard suffer by himself, but then she wouldn't be doing her job, and she really wanted to be part of the Zilion Community. She opened the door and walked into a luxurious house. Dante was surely living the good life. Ayana followed the bloodspots on the ground to Dante's bedroom. Dante didn't know how to get himself out of this gear without making the arrows move.

,Let me help you.' Ayana said walking up to him. ,You again.' Dante said, staring at the girl in white hotpants and a blue sweatshirt. ,Yes, seeing you brightens my day too.' She said and wanted to start fidgeting on him. ,I don't need your help.' Dante flinched away. ,I just need to get this stupid gear off.' He said and tried to yank it off him, but the gear was made out of a material which couldn't be destroyed, except from these special arrows obviously. Dante pulled and twisted, and he felt himself getting weak and dizzy and got wobbly in the knees, he had to sit down on his bed. ,Now, want my help?' The girl asked and he just shrugged. Ayana got behind him and sliced the gear up with some laser knife and slowly took the gear off him, moving the arrows a little. ,Ow.' Dante complained and she just muttered a sorry, which didn't even sound sincere. His chest was bloody, the arrows had pierced him all the way to his back. Ayana slowly pulled the arrows out and Dante grabbed her butt for support. ,That was really unnecessary.' She said angrily. ,Excuse me but, are you the one in excruciating pain, no, so don't complain.' He said as she pulled all arrows out. ,You require stitches.' She said and took a mean looking needle out. ,Lie down.' She demanded from him. ,Ahh, is this your way of getting me laid?' He asked with a grin.' And she just poised her lips. She started stitching him up. ,You know, if you got on top of me, you wouldn't have to twist your head like that…' He suggested with a grin and with a tug, had her straddling him. She bit on her lip, he was obviously getting under his skin. She carefully and silently finished her work, all the time Dante had been watching her face and her features. She was sort of beautiful, not that he would admit that out loud, and the fact that her pussy was only inches away from his dick made him a little more sensitive too.

She gasped when she saw his skin knit together, healing completely. ,Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I can heal myself, the stitches were unnecessary, but thanks a lot, I really appreciate it, next time you wanna nurse me..how about you wear one of those little sexy nurse costumes.' He spun them around, so that she was trapped under him. ,Ugh, you're such a dick.' She said and hit him on the chest. All her wrestling and hitting didn't get her anywhere. ,So, are you gonna let me go?' She asked after she'd exhausted herself. ,Sure.' He said staring at her and slowly moving to the side. When she got off his bed, he smacked her ass. ,You filthy dirt bag.' She wanted to slap him, but he dodged laughing when she stormed out of his room, yet again angrily.

On the evening, that day, the Razors attacked Zilion Comuunity with it's wounded soldiers who weren't ready to fight back, they threw fire bombs, destroying many of the buildings and faculties on the Institution. The administration had to find back up rooms for everyone, since the east side of the Institution, the housing rooms, were completely destroyed. Now, some had to share their rooms with four other people, including staff members. The soldiers and the wounded had been taken care off first, and then the elders, and at the very last, when Ayana asked where she would be sleeping, people remembered there was one more person to bring under, and the rooms were already full to the max. ,Well, my dear…you have two choices, either you get a tent and sleep outside, cause we have no more rooms left to share, or you beg Dante to temporarily let you move in.' Mrs Kails , from administration said who was really busy with paperwork. ,I'll take the tent.' Ayana said almost immediately. ,Don't be silly dear, you'll freeze to death out there, I know that Dante can be…a piece of work and a pain, but right now, it's either there or nothing, at least there you'll have a warm roof over your head.' Mrs Kails said. ,Why don't any of the guys room with Dante and I can have one of their beds.' Ayana suggested. ,Don't be silly dear, even if it were a matter of life and death, nobody would want to room with Dante, and Dante wouldn't share. But you seem to be friends with him..I heard.' She said and looked up at Ayana.

,Friends? No, were not friends, actually I don't like him..and I don't wanna room with him either.' Ayana complained. ,It's either that, or you'll really have to sleep alone in the stuffed basement or somewhere.' Mrs Kails shrugged and Ayana left the room annoyed and disappointed.

She couldn't bring herself to knock twice on this door, where he was. But it was getting colder outside. She knocked and a shirtless Dante opened the door. ,Ah, there's the stripper I ordered.' He greeted her and looked at her packed bags at her side. ,And she obviously wants to move in, too.' Dante crossed his arms in front of his broad chest. ,I don't know if you realized there were bombings at the east wing not even two hours ago..but yeah all the buildings are destroyed.' She explained to him. ,I heard something .. but wasn't intrigued enough to go look.' He said totally bored. ,Well yeah, most of your wounded soldier mates are now even more wounded and homeless, including me.' Ayana's butt was freezing. ,All the spare and other rooms have been occupied, and there's no room for me left, so I've come here to friendly ask you….' ,If you can sleep with me.' He ended her sentence for her. ,More likely room with you.' Ayana corrected. ,What's in it for me?' He asked as selfish as always. Ayana wouldn't make the mistake of asking him, what he wanted, because that would resolve in something physical. ,I could bake you muffins.' She suggested. ,Sure, right after you give me a manicure, right?' Dante snickered. ,Dante, I'm freezing.' She said, still standing outside the door. Dante moved his head, gesturing for her to come in. ,Thanks.' She said and pushed her bags in. ,I'll think off a way for you to pay me back.' He said in the living room. ,Ehm…I pulled the arrows out of you, isn't that enough.' She said and sat down next to the fire. ,Nope, it's not like I needed your help with them, I'd have gotten them off eventually.' He said lazily and splayed himself all over the big sofa. ,Sure, Dante, you need nothing and nobody.' Ayana took off her shoes. ,You know this attitude, is really gonna make you very lonely someday. We're all humans, we all need some kind of love and affection.' She explained to him. ,I give myself all the love and affection I need.' He said arrogantly. ,Why do you hate other people so much, I'm sure if you were a little nicer, people would like and appreciate you, why can't you see that?' She asked not tolerating his hating.

,Because all people have ever done for me is use and abuse me, as a kid, barely six years old, while you were playing with your barbies and wearing pink sweatshirts, I was strapped on a lab table being used as an experiment, everyday painful injections to improve my strength and speed and senses, human torture to a kid! It's not like anyone would come looking for an abandoned kid, right?! For fucking 10 years, then this Zilion Community ,rescues me' me , you know to ,help me', but what do they do, use me as their ideal weapon, put me in front of every battle, and none of them cares if I die. Now tell me, why should I like or be grateful to these fucking people, huh?' He snapped at her.

Ayana looked at him shocked. ,Oh my goodness, that really happened to you? I'm so sorry.' She said absolutely stunned. ,I bet you are.' He got up angry, kicked his lamp against the wall and left the room.

Ayana felt bad and thought she should apologize, she could understand his behavior a little, but still not all humans were bad. She walked up to his bedroom where he had stormed off. He was coming from the shower, steam in the background, torso wet and only wrapped in a too short towel. ,I wanted to apologize, of course you'd hate people when..' ,Don't mention it.' He cut her off mid sentence. ,Just forget it.' He added and walked over to his drawer and turned around again. ,Do you wanna watch me get naked or what?' He asked, his cocky attitude back on. Ayana just sighed and went back to the living room, but came back half an hour later. ,I need sheets and a pill..' She said to a naked Dante. ,Oh my gosh, I thought you'd put clothes on.' Ayana said shocked. ,This is my home, if I wanna run around naked, I will run around naked.' Dante said having nothing to be ashamed about. ,Anyway.' Ayana said with covered eyes. ,I need a pillow and sheets.' She stood in the door with a hand over her eyes. ,Hmm..I don't have any spare sheets, if you want sheets, you're gonna have to sleep here, the bed sure is big enough, but be warned, I sleep naked.' Ayana could hear the laugh in his voice. ,You're kidding me right?' She asked baffled. ,Nope.' Dante grabbed her, she hadn't hear him approach, and now he embraced her naked. Ayana squeaked and opened her eyes, as he laughed. ,Weren't you the one who was all up for hugs n kisses.' He asked and Ayana really tried just to look into his eyes, she was a girl after all… She collected herself before talking. ,Are you sure, you have no extra sheets.' She asked again looking at the big bed she should share with him. Dante spread himself on the bed, not bordering to shut his legs, but do the opposite, making it hard for Ayana not to acknowledge his dick when looking into his face. ,I'm sure, you're gonna have to snuggle up with me.' Dante patted to his side and Ayana breathe through. ,Yeah..but promise..you won't do anything stupid.' She said and walked to the far end of the bed. ,I'll try but I won't promise anything…afterall I'm human and need some sort of love and affection, right? Your words.' Dante said looking at her, she had on a camisole and short flannel pj trunks. ,Yeah, but not with me.' She looked uncomfortable lying next to me. ,Hmm..' Dante just murmured. ,I swear if you as much as touch me against my will, I'm gonna rip that dick off.' She threatened and Dante laughed with all his heart, imagining a disney princess attacking him.

,Are you really hoping to fall asleep as cramped up as you are?' He said after a while, her back faced him. ,Just let me..I'll fall asleep eventually.' She said, still at the far end of the bed.

By the time she woke up, she was snuggled up against Dante's chest. Dante looked down on her waiting for her reaction as she slowly opened her eyes, and feeled up his chest abs, then she realized where she was and what she was doing, and sat up straight with a jolt.

,What did you do?' She asked in an accusing tone. ,What I did?' He looked at her. ,Lil princess, you were the one who rolled all the way from there to where I am in your sleep. And since you felt so comfortable, you snuggled up, I had absolutely nothing to do with this.' He played innocent. ,Riiight.' She said and got up, yanking the sheets away, forgetting he was naked, when his dick popped up, and she squeaked again shocked. ,Gosh, cover yourself!' She said and got up. ,I was covered, you were the one who yanked the sheets away, naughty girl.' He said amused as she headed for the bathroom. ,The door has no lock.' She said when she tried to shut it. ,I know.' He said with a grin. ,Don't come in.' She said looking him straight in the eyes. ,Hmm, well, again this is my house I can do whatever I want.' He reminded her. ,What if I have to pee or want to brush my teeth..' He said nonchalantly. ,If you have to do so, then do it now.' She demanded. ,I'm not gonna take any instructions from you in my house.' He said looking at her legs. ,Ugh.' She grunted and went into the bathroom, he could hear her push something behind the door, as if he couldn't tear it down with just his pinky finger.

The day was uneventful, everybody was still recovering from the mission, but Dante was commissioned to go find the book of the Zilion Community which was somewhere in the other clan's archive. ,Why the fuck, do I have to do that?' He asked getting angry. ,Because a lot of our people are wounded, if we had the book, we could find out the right medicine.' An elder explained to him. ,Ayana will accompany you, so you won't be bored on the road.' A different elder suggested when seeing Ayana come into the room. ,Wait, what?' She asked, she wasn't thrilled to spend more time with Dante than she already had to. ,Road trip with Dante.' Mrs Kails explained. ,And maybe you can teach him how to ask politely for things, when you're at the archive.' She said. ,Yeah, right.' Dante muttered to himself.

The road trip was rather quiet, Ayana had nothing to say to Dante and he seemed lost in thoughts. ,If you feel like they're using you, why don't just pack your bags and leave?' She asked after a while. ,Guess…' He said to her. ,Because you'd be lonely.' She said to herself. ,Bitch please, not because of that…at ZC everybody kisses my ass and I get to order people around, I have a free house, with free food, and luxury, I'm comfy where I am.' He explained to her. ,Huh.' She just said. ,They're using you, so you're using them. Tit for tat.'

,Ahhh, princess has brains.' He mocked her and she gave him her dagger look.

They arrived at the archive of Howels Community and were directed to the librarian. ,Let me do the talking.' Ayana said and Dante shrugged lurking in the background. ,Hello.' She greeted a guy in his twenties who could pass as a geek. ,We're here to get the book of the Zilion Community.' Ayana said with a friendly smile. ,That book is restricted and denied to members from different clans.' The guy said in a bored monotone voice. ,Yes but, it's technically our book, since it's about our community.' Ayana still had a smile on her face. ,Miss, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave.' The bored guy said and Ayana sighed. ,Listen, sir, with all due respect, our friends are very sick and we need the medicine in the book to help them get better, wouldn't you wanna help you friends?' She asked blinking innocently. ,He doesn't have any friends.' Dante mocked from the background and Ayana threw him a look. ,Ignore him, he's in a bad mood.'

,Miss, with all due respect, if you don't leave, I'll have to call security.' The guy said annoyed and Ayana was clueless about what to do next. ,Ok…' She just said and got up. ,Tss..nice work.' Dante said when Ayana came walking to him. ,Watch and learn.' He said to her and walked up to the guy. ,Ok, you missed your chance with stupid cop, so here comes the mad one.' He announced, grabbed the man by his shirt and held him up in the air. ,You have five seconds to tell me where the book of the Zilion Community is, before I snap your neck.' Dante threatened. ,5….4′ at four he pressed the mans neck and he stuttered sputtering. ,Down this floor, to your right at the no entrance area.' Dante dropped him to the floor. ,There we go.' He said to Ayana and went for the door. ,I'm sorry.' Ayana apologized for Dante. ,He didn't mean that.' She added. ,Oh yes I did.' Dante's voice came from the door as Ayana hurried after him. ,He would have told us eventually, you didn't have to scare him like that.' She reprimanded him. ,This isn't tea time, princess, this is breaking and entering what we're doing here.' He enlightened her. ,What?' She asked surprised. ,Yeah, security might be after us already.' He said as they hurried down the stairs and he kicked the door open of the , no entrance area. He quickly scanned the room, walking from one corner to the next searching for the community book, when the alarms went off. Ayana panicked instead of searching for the book. Dante sweeped the whole room in five minutes until he had the book , and when he wanted to get out, four armed security men showed up. Ayana quickly raised her hands in defeat, at one of the guards pointing a gun at her. ,Would you all relax? Why are you guys stressin' me so much?' Dante complained walking slowly but cautiously in front of Ayana. ,Drop the book.' One of the guards said. ,It's a precious book, I'd rather hand it to you, than drop it.' Dante said clearly calm. One of the guards stretched out his hand and Dante pretended to hand it to him when he punched the guard in the face and kicked the guns out of two guards hands, the last one was too shocked to react, it made it too easy for Dante who just knocked him out. ,Let's roll.' He said to Ayana who was staring at the falling guards. ,So so sorry.' She said to them stumbling after Dante.

They ran up the stairs, but Dante was way faster and almost left Ayana way behind. ,Dante!' She cried out and he turned to wait for her rolling his eyes. ,Get on my back.' He said. ,I'm gonna speedrun us out of here.' She did so but on the next corner, there was one more guard standing there, and as Dante ran towards him, he took his gun out of the hilt. ,Tense up.' Dante said. ,What?' Ayana said who was already tense since somebody pointed a gun at her. Before she could panic, Dante grabbed her hands which were around his neck and spun her around with such a force, her feet kicked the guard in the face so hard, he slithered across the floor unconscious. Dante caught Ayana at his side who was breathless. ,I can't believe you just used me as weapon to harm this poor man.' She punched him in the chest which just hurt her knuckles and she had also sprained her ankle by stepping on it wrong when Dante dropped her. ,Please, I'd have done more damage, if I had kicked him myself, but hey , you're bad ass now.' He said as they hurried across the campus. Dante slithered across the hood of the car to get to the drivers side, once they were in , they sped off.

Back at ZC, he dropped off the book and Ayana. ,Remember me , to leave you at home next time.' He said to Ayana who had gotten her ankle bandaged. ,Well, excuse me for not expecting a fight.' Ayana said and got a soda out of the fridge. ,I never do safe missions, roger that!' He said, taking his gear off. ,I think one of your buttons is undone…not that I want you to button up but..' Dante walked closer, his eyes had really recognized, it wasn't a button hanging from her chest. Ayana quickly tugged it in. He stared at her with cold eyes and she looked away, he unbuttoned her blouse and found a micro piece beneath. ,Wow… here you are, spying one me and asking me why I hate people and stuff, I tell you because they use me and here you are doing the same.' He yanked the micro piece from her blouse and tossed it against the wall. ,I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to spy on you, the elders just wanted to know what was going on inside your head, why you're like this.' Ayana tried to defend herself. ,I guess now you know everything.' Dante said angrily. ,Get out of my house.' He unclenched his jaw. ,No, Dante. I'm not gonna leave. I'm here because the elders care about you, they want to understand you, treat you like family, but you're making it hard for everybody.' Ayana yelled at him. ,Well, I don't need anybody to understand me, got it! Fuck! Ya'll just stop bothering me… I mean it, leave me alone, get out, right now.' He yelled at her. ,Well, I guess you're gonna have to toss me out, cause I'm not going anywhere.' Ayana put her foot down and Dante brought his face down to level hers. ,Girl, you're walking on thin ice. I'm so angry right now, I really don't mind tossing you out like a penny.' He sneered at her. ,I dare you toss me, at least that'll define whether you are human inside worth loving or a lab creation.' She sneered back. Dante grabbed her by the waist, but instead of tossing her out, he kissed her angrily or hungrily, there was no telling. He pressed her against the wall, trapping her against him, as he invaded her mouth, biting and tugging on her lips, ripping off her clothes, his hands moving from her waist to her butt and directing them to the bedroom. He didn't give her time to think, breathe or react when he semi- tossed her onto his bed, yanking the down part of the gear off, Spreading her legs and planting himself in between. While he invaded her mouth again, he unbuttoned her jeans, yanking it down and throwing it away. He pinned her arms at her side, pressing her down with his weight. He ripped off her panties and bra, drowning his anger in her, by invading and taking her body. His anger release hadn't felt this good in ages. All he could hear was her moans, and their movements on the bed, but that wasn't his main focus, he wanted more of this release, putting all his frustration into her, all the abandonment, the hatred, the anger, the loneliness and the pain, she was sucking it all up into her, while he planted kisses on her neck and sucked her boobs like he was sucking life's essence. He needed this, wanted this, this kind of human touch was good for him , he didn't mind her being wrapped all around him. He went on and on , until he felt empty, empty of emotions and thoughts, and was just a shell of himself.

He let off her by the crack of dawn. She was a trembling, sweaty mess. ,Wow.' She breathed through looking at the ceiling. ,Best mind blowing sex ever.' Her eyes were widen as if she'd gone through a trauma. ,I'm sorry for threatening you.' Dante apologized, being rather emotional than on happy hormones. ,It's alright.' She said on happy hormones. ,It was sneaky to record our conversations, I'll stop that I promise.' She apologized back and looked at him. ,At least you've proven you're human in one field.' She said with a grin and that made him smile. ,I'm not your average human.' He said getting upset. ,A human couldn't have gone for so long without being exhausted, even now I'm not exhausted. I'm an abomination, I deserve to die alone, I deserve everything that happened to me, being abandoned by my biological parents, being used as a lab rat and a soldier, I deserve everybody's hatred.' Dante was so ashamed off himself he had to look away from her. ,Hey..is that what you think of yourself?' Ayana cuddled up to him. ,Where's that arrogant bastard, who pretty much destroyed my body.' She stroked his arm. ,You're not an abomination, you've went through a lot of hard stuff which has made you the strong man you are now. A lot of people would have crumbled along the way, but you're a fighter….and an amazing lover.' She added to cheer him up and he looked at her, and kissed her, pulling her towards his chest. He wanted to feel her, feel another human being, who wasn't afraid of him, but saw him as human and could be able to love him.


End file.
